Bastet
"I have the chance to find my father. I am his third eye." ''- Bastet '''Bastet' was Ra's third eye, and gifted the heiress of the Egyptian Realm. After Ra's mysterious disappearance, Bastet began to take it upon herself to save the realm. She is a quiet, but firm and strong willed girl; a shapeshifter physically, and mentally. Biography Bastet was born as Ra's creation; his third eye. When she was young, she encountered the god Apep who tried to take her father's throne. Determined to show her father that she was worthy of continuing as his daughter, she slayed the serpent. Bastet met Anubis, the god of the underworld, and quickly became acquainted with him. He was a nice, gentle, and sensitive god that Bastet seemed to enjoy talking to. Her father allowed them to grow closer, and she eventually fell in love with him. Soon, Bastet had to choose between Anubis and her goals. Selfishly, she chose herself over him; leaving him heartbroken for some time. Later, they got back together, and she promised to allow him a place on the throne to watch over the gods as she looked for her father. Osiris eventually fought with Anubis over the leadership of the underworld; Anubis, having reign over the underworld his whole life, told his brother to watch over his own territory. A brotherly dispute led to a war, and Anubis forced Bastet to choose either helping him fight the war, and regain his territory, or finding her father. She chose to leave him again, despite being in love with him, to go find her father, and allow the peace to come back to the realm. Appearance Bastet takes on three forms: "God" Form, taking the cat like body, and facial features. She is usually wearing clothing from the era of time that her peak (ancient times) worship time was. Her "Human" form, where she is seen dressed adorned with a cat eared helmet made of gold, and dressed with a form of armor; when or if blending in with humans, she conforms to the most modern clothing she can acquire. Lastly, a "Hybrid" form, mixing both human and god forms to make a comfortable form. Bastet is the only of the gods in her realm to take on this last form, aside from Ra. (As Ra has no physical God form, he is simply the sun.) When taking any form, especially human and hybrid forms, Bastet has darker skin, similar to the appearance of the people who lived during the time of Egyptian mythology. In her human form, the only form in which a human head is present, she has a small afro. She is tall, athletic, and gentle in appearance. Personality Bastet is quiet, but firm. She knows what she wants, and she will do whatever she can in her power to get it. Being the only god in her realm without some form of power (aside from shapeshifting, and physical attributes, such as claws and sharp teeth), she has grown up knowing she is the weakest of the realm; she didn't let it stop her, and she won't let anything get in her way from proving herself worthy. Abilities Bastet shapeshifts. She takes on an extra personal form, and can take on the form of any person or thing she has seen. Bastet is really good at spying on situations, but with her tendency to speak up when someone is in a bad situation, ruins her chances at being the perfect spy. Relationships Anubis The God of the Underworld. Bastet's on and off again boyfriend, and best friend. He and his brother Osiris have a history of never getting along, and constantly starting big arguments between friend groups. Osiris's anger, and Anubis's determination started a war that may have caused Ra to run from the realm. Ra Bastet's father, and the ruler of the Egyptian realm. He disappeared with no context right as the war began between Osiris and Anubis, leaving Bastet to reign. Category:Characters